


home

by unwxnted_ellie



Series: voltron song fics! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Oh also, Suicidal Keith (Voltron), did you know kosmo isnt a character tag, im suing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwxnted_ellie/pseuds/unwxnted_ellie
Summary: Keith is about to cut himself and Lance helps him out... without knowing(This uses the lyrics from Home - by Cavetown, except I changed some up so they would go with the story more)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: voltron song fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! just thought i would warn you that there are suicidal thoughts involved in this fic, so if that’s triggering this isn’t the fic for you! 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!!

_Often, I am upset that I have fallen in love,_

_Because I can’t avoid the stress of falling out of it_

Salty tears slid down Keith’s cheeks as he eyed his dagger. How good it would feel to just... cut. Just one cut. He shook the thought away by vigorously slapping his already red cheeks. He wanted to fall into a hole, just slip away, become invisible... he wanted to die. No, no that’s not what he wanted. He didn’t want to leave his friends. He didn’t want to leave Lance.

_Are you tired of me yet?_

_I'm a little sick right now, but I swear,_

_When I'm ready, I will fly us out of here_

Sometimes he thought Lance was tired of him. That Lance created their rivalry to impress the girls and show him up. But no, Lance was not tired of Keith. Keith wished he could just fly Lance away from all the evil of the world. Just him, Lance and Red. But that’s not what Lance would want. Lance would want to help the universe. To go see his family and help the ducks cross the street. Because Lance was perfect. Lance was selfless and perfect and amazing. And Lance loved Keith. His boyfriend.  _His_ boyfriend. Sometimes it was hard to believe Lance was his. But he was. Lance was his and only his.

_I'll cut my hair,_

_to make you stare,_

_I'll hide this mess,_

_And I'll figure out a way to get us out of here_

He just wanted to get out. Get out of the mess, the war, life. He could. Just grab the dagger.... no. He would stay with Lance. If Lance could get through it, then so could he. Keith reached for the dagger anyways. What if I cut my hair? Lance hates my hair. No. No he doesn’t. He was just teasing, he loves your hair. He told you.

_Turn off your porcelain face_

_I can't really think right now in this place_

_there’s too many colors,_

_enough to drive all of us insane_

When he was with Lance, he could let it all out. He didn’t have to pretend everything was alright. Keith put down the dagger, tracing it’s point with his fingertip. All the colors made his head spin with fear and uncertainty. But when he was with Lance, there weren’t too many colors. No pink, green, yellow or black. Just blue and red. No insanity, just happiness.

_Are you dead?_

_Sometimes I think I'm dead_

_'Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head_

_But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet_

He tried. He really had. He felt weak for almost giving in. He felt dead inside. Numb. He missed that spark, the feeling of warmth that Lance gave him. But he needed to remind himself that if he touched that dagger, felt the cold metal on his skin and pushed... that he may never feel Lance again. Never feel Lance’s warm skin against his, Lance’s warm breath on his cold neck, Lance’s hand on his cheek and waist as they danced the night away. And never is a long time.

_my eyes went dark_

_I don't know where_

_my pupils are_

_But I'll figure out a way to get us out of here_

Hold on. Everything blurred with the tears. He couldn’t see anything but black. But he didn’t want black. He wanted blue. He wanted red and blue together, seeing nothing but each other until the day when their souls intertwined and made purple. The most beautiful shade of purple imaginable. One that could mean so many different things at once. Sadness, beauty, joy, peace... anything. Anything and everything.

_Get a load of this monster_

_He doesn't know how to communicate_

_His mind is in a different place_

_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?_

He wanted all of those things that purple gave him. Beauty, so he could be proud of himself. Joy, so he could be happy for eternity. Which meant an eternity with Lance. Sadness, so he could feel something negative. Sometimes it just feels good to cry your problems away, just to get it out. Finally, peace. He wanted to be at peace with himself... so he could rest peacefully and not worry about the stresses that sadness and beauty and joy gave him. But he was a monster. He was Galra. He couldn’t communicate well with anyone except Lance. His mind was corrupted. Only Lance knew how to fix it. Only Lance could make purple with him. Red and Blue. Lance and Keith. _Purple._

_Get a load of this trainwreck_

_His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet_

_But little do we know, the stars_

_Welcome him with open arms_

He ran a hand through his messy hair. What a mess he was. He wished things other than the stars and Lance would welcome him openly. Without being ashamed like Keith was. Because he was. Ashamed he had almost given in to old habits and cut again. He hadn’t done it in over three years. He couldn’t go back. No. He wouldn’t go back, because Lance had faith in him. Because he had a light at the end of the tunnel now. Because now, he had Lance. And everything was going to be ok.

_Time is_

_Slowly_

_Tracing his face_

_But strangely he feels at home in this place_

Keith threw the dagger and started to comb through his hair with his fingers. A few moments later, the door slid open. “Hey babe, are you alright? I thought I heard something crash.” Lance said calmly. Keith turned to him and smiled genuinely. “Yeah. For once, everything is alright." And this time, it was true. Lance cupped Keith’s cheek in his hand and they stayed like that, standing in Keith’s room, oblivious to what was going on around them. Keith was happy that he fought. He fought the dagger sitting at his feet. He had fought his own mind. But these moments... these were the moments that he fought for.

  
Yes. He was at home now. Wherever Lance was would be home.


	2. thank you!!

hey angels, how have you been doing? since this did so well and everyone seemed to like it, (THANK YOU!!) i think im going to make a song series. tell me what you think about it and if i should do it or not. or, instead of making a song series, i could make a fanfic based off of what happened in this one. tell me which one you would prefer. have a great day and i'll see you later!

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you enjoyed it! i love you all and im sorry im not very good at this angsty stuff yet lol. i’ll see you soon!


End file.
